inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城 京介) is one of the main characters of the Galaxy series. He is a forward for Raimon, Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Appearance He has spiked Persian-blue hair and his eyes have a sunglow-orange color with black pupils. His height is quite long as compared to most of his teammates. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, the Inazuma Japan uniform and jacket. Personality Tsurugi is seen to be calm and cool headed while his new teammates can't play soccer. Plot He first appeared in episode 1 with the rest of Raimon, waiting to hear who would be chosen. Tsurugi said to Matsukaze Tenma that he was really over exciting about this. Then, Tsurugi was chosen to be a member of Inazuma Japan along with Tenma and Shindou Takuto of Raimon. It surprised him that they were the only ones of Raimon to be chosen. As the exhibition match started against Teikoku, Tsurugi received the ball but lost it fast after that. As he saw that the other members couldn't play soccer at all. He was shocked. Because the other members couldn't play soccer, the score became 10-0 for Teikoku, making the Raimon trio more shocked. However, Tenma encouraged Shindou and Tsurugi and Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI and guided Tenma and Tsurugi to use Fire Tornado DD. Fire Tornado DD broke through Miyabino's Power Spike V3, making the score 10-1. The Raimon trio celebrated the goal but Shinsei Inazuma Japan lost and were called as the worst team. In episode 2, Tsurugi went with Shindou and Tenma to the Odaiba Soccer Garden to see the place where Inazuma Japan will be staying. Tsurugi was surprised when Tenma got hit by a soccer ball from Nozaki Sakura. Tsurugi then listened to the introductions of the new members. What most surprised him was that they weren't in any soccer club at all. Later, the whole team went training. After the training, Tsurugi joined Tenma and Shindou to talk to Kuroiwa Ryuusei about the new members. Shindou stated a plan for the next match, in which he decided that Tsurugi will be the forward, Tenma the midfielder and himself being the defense and stopping the incoming shoots. Ibuki Munemasa overheard the conversation and asked Tsurugi to practice with him in which Tsurugi agreed. However, Shindou disagreed and said that he will shoot at Ibuki instead. The next day, Inazuma Japan trained again. Tsurugi and Tenma were seen training together with skill compared to the new members. On the day of the opening ceremony of the FFIV2, Tsurugi was seen standing behind Shindou in the line up. Before the match against Fire Dragon, Tsurugi warned Tenma and said that he should come fast to the changing room. There, the truth was revealed that the eight members got paid to play soccer in order to achieve there real dreams, much to the surprise of the Raimon trio. After that, the match started against Fire Dragon and Inazuma Japan started with the kick off. Tsurugi passed the ball to Matatagi Hayato and said to pass back. However, Matatagi ignored his order and went to the opponent's goal alone, resulting in the ball getting stolen and Tsurugi was shocked that Matatagi didn't listen to him. In episode 3, the match continued and the Raimon trio still played with each other instead of with the other members. Tsurugi lost the ball because he was hit by Jibashiri Kaen. Later, the Raimon trio talked to each other that it won't really work out well when Matatagi approached them and asked to join them. Tsurugi and Tenma agreed but Shindou agreed too because the other two did. He later received the ball from Tenma and Tsurugi used Devil Burst and scored the second and winning goal, resulting in Inazuma Japan winning the match. In episode 4, he was already at the soccer field along with Matatagi and Sakura. He was surprised that the others didn't come along with Tenma and Shindou. When Matatagi started to dribble, Tsurugi stated that his dribbling wasn't normal. Later, he shot the ball to Sakura, who was trying to be goalkeeper, and the ball ended up scoring a goal. Tsurugi was seen practicing at night too, saying to himself that he had to improve too. Then Ibuki came to Tsurugi and called him to come back inside . The next day, he didn't come to the practice and Tenma asked where he was. Shindou replied that Tsurugi went to train in his own. However, he was seen training with Ibuki, who wanted to improve his keeper skills in order to show Shindou what he can do. Tsurugi was seen shooting balls to him, managing to score them all. In episode 5, he was shocked when he heard about the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, which gave the members the option to leave the team. Tsurugi stayed in the team but the other six members took the test. He was seen watching the test and said that Tetsukado has a good kick strength. He also complimented Tetsukado that it was a nice shoot when he decided to stay in the team and scored. In episode 6, he was at the meeting with his teammates to discuss about their next opponent and data. Later, he was seen training again with Ibuki, who wanted to improve his keeper skills. In the match against Big Waves, Tsurugi received a pass from Tenma and scored with Bicycle Sword, making the score 1-0. Tenma was happy that Tsurugi scored and asked him when did he came up with this hissatsu, in which Tsurugi replied with only a smile. As Big Waves revealed their hissatsu tactics called Suck Out, Tsurugi stated that it felt like fighting the ocean in order to break through it. Both Shindou and Tenma stated that the team was different from the data that they have gathered. Tsurugi replied that the data might be wrong. In episode 7, Tsurugi passed the ball to Morimura Konoha but Sakura wanted to have the ball too and bumped into Konoha. As Sorano Aoi came and took care of the two girls, Sakura stated that she didn't feel well in which Tsurugi said that she can't be switched out since they didn't have any reserve players. Instead of that, he suggested they should switch positions. Sakura looked at the direction of her parents, in which Tsurugi noticed and looked at the same direction too. As the match resumed, Tsurugi received a pass from Sakura but lost the ball quickly after that. However, Matatagi Hayato managed to reach the ball and revealed his hisstsu Parkour Attack and scored the second goal. Later, he interrupted a pass from the opponent's team and passed it to Sakura, who tried to break out from Suck Out with Kami no Takuto but failed as she jumped higher than Shindou had ordered. When Sakura looked again at her parents, Tsurugi asked if there was anyone she knew who was watching the match. Sakura said that her parents were watching the match and that they won't be happy as she wouldn't be able to show herself off. Tsurugi stated that it wasn't true as they can't score without any of her passes and that her parents would understand her love for soccer, in which Sakura happily agreed and smiled. At the end of the match, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2. In episode 8, he was training with his other teammates. As the training ended, he heard the conversation between Shindou and Tenma, with Shindou saying to Tenma that the team was not ready yet for the world level with the new members. When the team had a meeting, Tsurugi was surprised along with Shindou and Tenma when Kuroiwa Ryuusei gave them a free day. As he wanted to walk off, Ibuki asked if he wanted to train with him, in which Tsurugi agreed. Later, when Kusaka Ryuuji was caught by the police and was brought back, Tsurugi was listening as well to the story of Kusaka's background. The next day, their match against Shamshir began with the score being 0-1 for Shamshir as Said Ashraf scored with Oil Rush. He was surprised when Kusaka turned mad again and injured the opponents. In episode 9, Tsurugi watched Tenma and Shindou arguing whether Kusaka could keep on playing during the match, but he didn't saying anything. He evened the score after he shot with Bicycle Sword. While Tenma talked with the eight members, Tsurugi told Shindou that as the tournament advanced, every member got closer to one another, and the middle point was Tenma. Shindou, however, didn't say anything. In episode 10, he also joined the steel bars training in the Black Room with other members. Tetsukado and Sakura were shown to be impressed when Tsurugi passed the steel bars easily. Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH The Earth ∞' *'SH Black Dawn' *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-|Game - Normal Form= *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH The Earth Infinity' *'SH Death Sword' (Extra) *'SH Death Drop' (Extra) |-|Game - Mixi Max Form= *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' |-|Game - Young Form= *'SK Assist!' *'SK Nice Pass' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'SH Fire Tornado' Keshin Game *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Soul Anime *'SOUL Ookami' Game *'SOUL Ookami' Game Exclusive Teams *'Raimon Dreams' *'The Key Person' *'Chrono Storm' *'Okosama Eleven' (Young Form) *'Sword Castle' (All Forms) *'Inazuma Another Japan' *'L5 Heroes' (Young Form) Trivia *He has some character song titled Mikazuki Smile with Endou Mamoru, Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru, Maji de Kansha! from Inazuma All-Stars with Endou Mamoru, Someoka Ryuugo, Matsukaze Tenma and Shindou Takuto, Raimon Chuugakkou Kouka with Endou Mamoru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Sorano Aoi, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna and Raimon Natsumi, and Bokutachi no Shiro with Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kirino Ranmaru, Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori and Yamana Akane. Category:Raimon Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Keshin Users Category:Faram Dite Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Best Eleven